And I hate you for it
by soodohnimh
Summary: Just a riff on what happens next from the sneak peak for season 8. Considering a sequel to finish them off... so to speak. Feedback to soodohimh at aol dot com please.


"I shot the wrong person in that trailer"

She was looking at me. Her eyes were so hard. She meant to hurt me. I could almost believe what she was saying if I didn't know her better than she knows herself. I may not be able to read most people but I know Deb as well as my victims. Maybe she is just another victim, but she's mine. I haven't seen her in weeks and without being connected, we're unravelling. I attacked that man in his car in the daylight, for christ-sakes. She *can't* believe what she's saying.

"You don't mean that. We need to talk."

"Jesus Fuck, Dex. What do I have to do to make you leave me be." I don't move. I can't keep the hurt off my face but I don't move. I'm not going to leave her here. Under her breath she sighs, "Fuck me."

She runs her hands through her hair and scans the area again. She locks eyes with me and moves towards me, pushing me back. Her hand grabs my arm and I can feel the heat in her grip. She walks me backwards faster than I can move my feet and I wind up stumbling and she pushes her entire body against me, a clumsy slow dance, until we are in the alcove at the back of the store. Finally we're standing at the back door under the Exit sign and she backs off to give me a gives me a few inches of breathing room. She smells of beer and weed. What has she been doing? How much of this is working a case and how much is something else.

It's darker in the corner and her kinky hair is framing her face. She leans closer to me again and her eyes are deep and dark. Something turns inside me, seeing her this way, feeling her fury and knowing she can be lethal, knowing that she now lives with her own dark passenger.

"Let's make this easy for you, Dexter. I do mean it. I do hate you. But fucking insane part of all of this is that I still want you." Her tongue licks the corner of her mouth and she moves an inch closer. I can feel the heat creeping up my chest and I can feel myself start to harden. What the hell, this isn't how it's supposed to be with Deb. Harry always said to keep Deb close, but he didn't mean this. This is not how I'm supposed to feel about Deb. Deb! There *is* more than one way to break a man.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I want your hands on me" She reaches out and touches my chest. "I want your hands all over me." She touches her neck. "Your hands my neck." She strokes her arms. "Your hands on my arms." She draws a hand over her breast and down over her flat stomach. "Your fucking hands mauling my tits, your hands between my legs, on my pussy, owning me"

With a flush to my groin, I can't stop looking at her mouth. Her mouth is saying these thing to me. Things she's not supposed to say… to me! "Is that enough to get you to go away?" I look back into her eyes and the heat and fury hits me deeply. I can feel her anguish in the truth of what she is saying, hoping that I'll leave, just like the last time. The thinks that if she's crude enough, I'll have to back off and let her destroy herself.

"Deb, you don't mean this. You can come with me now and we can get out of here. You've got your man, you don't need to do this."

"Yeah, I have to do this. This fucker is mine and if I'll do what I have to to get the jewelry before it disappears."

"We can call Batista and he can arrest him and you can be done with this right now. Come on!" I try to back away while still reaching out to guide her out back into the aisle.

She grabs my hand and entwines her fingers with mine. "This might be a family market, but it's night and all the good little kiddies are tucked in their fucking beds. No one with think twice about a junkie whore going down someone in public." She leans into me, her chest touching mine and whispers , her lips just brushing against my ear. "Truth now, Dexter… Because that's what I really want to fucking do, Dex, I want you in my mouth, I want to lick you up and down and suck you off so hard you'll know there's no one else for you but me." She pulls her head back and looks into my eyes. I'm not sure what she sees there. "I've wanted that for a very, very, very long time."

She closes the rest of the space between us, trying to force me to force her off of me. But when she presses her lower body against me, she keeps her other hand between us and reaches for my cock. She finds me hard and ready, straining against my pants.

She stumbles back away from me as if jolted. Her face flushes deep red, she involuntarily moans, and her face slacks with need. It's not anger or disgust, but need. "What the fuck, Dex?!"

She walks backward into the aisle and I advance on her. Thank God for untucked shirts. I come up to within inches of her and her eyes are moving from my eyes to my lips and back. Her eyes are so dilated they look more black than hazel. She's looking unsure and very different from when we started the conversation. Fight, flight, or fuck. She can't tell what she wants to do. I reach out and touch her shoulder, sliding my hand up toward her neck.

"MARIA!", a very surly looking man in a wife-beater yells across the store at us. Deb looks in his direction. "You were supposed to be out front five minutes ago. Bitch, let's go!"

She takes a long look into my eyes, grabs her beer, and turns to join him. I advance to stand behind her and touch her at her waist, pressing myself against her ass. I don't like how he's talking to her. I can feel my Dark Passenger rising from the depths. "This isn't over. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be at your house."

She turns her head towards me, her lips so very close and whispers quickly to me. "I'm not at home. Maria's staying at the Boulevard Hotel on Ocean.", and she smiles brightly in his direction and waves. She really can wear a mask just as well as I can. She turns back to me and starts making a scene. She wrenches her body away from me. "Let me go, prick. Who do you think you are, you fucktard." She spins on her heel and saunters over to Dickhead. She hugs him and he reaches one arm around her and grabs her ass, then smacks it and pushes her out the door.

This isn't right for Deb. But I can make it right. Just a while to wait for "Maria" to get back to her hotel and then we can finish what we started here. She's not getting away from me again.


End file.
